UN MUNDO AL REVES!
by Miss Potter and Miss Digg
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el mundo de Harry se pusiera de cabeza y todos se volvieran locos? CHAP 7: "Un respirador y un pez enamorado" Sin lugar a dudas, de los más locos que hemos escrito... ¡Hay alguien nuevo en la vida de Hermione y es un pez! ¡RR!
1. Un borracho en la ventana

**Un borracho en la ventana**

Aquel chico de brillantes ojos verdes cayo rendido en su cama después de un día entero de "parranda" con sus dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione. Habían acudido a casa de su amiga simplemente para pasar el rato. Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, la casa de Sirius, él encontró una nota:

_ Harry:  
  
Tuve que salir por un asunto relacionado con la Orden del  
Fénix...talvez llegue mañana.  
  
Sirius_ Debido a esto, simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto con el propósito de dormir. Pasada la media noche, Harry despertó extrañado, ya que experimento una nueva sensación que provenía de su cicatriz: esta, en lugar de sentir ardor como siempre, le estaba produciendo un cosquilleo. Además de que tenia el presentimiento de que algo pasaría esa noche. Intento conciliar el sueño pero aquel presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz. El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose le provoco un sobresalto, al parecer el sonido provenía de la sala... ---Talvez sea solo mi imaginación--- se recostó de nuevo hasta que su curiosidad y cosquilleo en la cicatriz aumentaron induciendo a Harry que se levantara. Tomo sus lentes y su varita del buró y camino hacia las escaleras lenta y silenciosamente. Al llegar a la sala, miro una sombra tirada en el suelo junto a unos vidrios rotos de la ventana... al parecer habían entrado por ella. Harry, al ver que la sombra se incorporaba nuevamente, dio unos pasos atrás y apunto su varita directamente hacia aquel personaje. ---¿Quién eres?--- al girar, Harry pudo reconocer aquella horrible cara ¡¡¡¡¡¿VOLDEMORT?!!!!!  
  
--- Yo mismo...hip!  
  
---¡¡Que aliento!! el olor procedente de su boca parecía ser tequila  
  
---¡¡Yo soy Voldemort...hip!! ---decía mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro ---¡¡Y vine a!! ---Al parecer Voldemort tenia una buena borrachera encima... en ese instante se cayo... ¡ZAS! Harry solo miraba incrédulo sin dejar de apuntar a su enemigo--- ¡Estoy bien...hip...estoy bien!--- dijo levantándose del suelo  
  
---¿A que viniste Voldemort?  
  
---¿Te atreves... hip... a pronunciar el nombre... hip... del mago mas temido!  
  
---¡¡Sabes que no te tengo miedo!! No temo de tus intentos de hacerme daño!!  
  
---¿Por qué te haría daño?--- su tono de voz cambio de desafiante a borracho melancólico hasta el punto de las lagrimas ---¡¡Harry yo te quiero mucho!!  
  
El chico se quedo helado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba: Voldemort, su peor enemigo, estaba abrazándolo y dándole besitos sobre su despeinada cabellera  
  
---¡¡Que te ocurre!! lanzó lejos de él a Quien antes era Tom Riddle  
  
---¡¡Veo que tu no me quieres... hip ---se limpio unas lagrimitas--- ¡¡¡pues sufrirás las consecuencias!!! ---con gran estruendo pronuncio estas palabras ¡¡ZAS!! Lord Voldemort había caído nuevamente ---Estoy bien... hip... estoy bien... hip... pero, ¿en que estaba?  
  
---Que iba a sufrir las consecuencias... que ¿intentaras matarme? pregunto con algo de cinismo  
  
---No... será peor... ¡¡¡VITA TENOVULUS!!! ---un rayo amarillo llegando a naranja cayo sobre Harry, éste cayó al suelo ---Este hechizo hará que me divierta mucho...claro, no tanto como a ti...¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Voldemort con un movimiento "ágil" se lanzo a través de la ventana cayendo de nalgas OUCH!!. Por su parte, Harry se levanto algo mareado, vio que ese hechizo no le había causado ningún daño físico (por el momento) así que tomo aquella extraña experiencia a la ligera. Subió las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto, se recostó y cayo en el octavo sueño mientras imaginaba como era que Voldemort había llegado a ese estado.  
  
El chico NUNCA pensó que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaria radicalmente.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -  
  
Notas de una de las autoras...  
**  
HI A TODOS!!!  
  
Wueno... he aquí un muy divertido fic escrito por mi horrible hermanita y por mi... ¬.¬ ojala y no se enoje por decir la verdad, jeje  
  
Wueno... esperamos que les guste mucho y que nos dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews...  
  
Por ultimo dos recomendaciones...  
  
**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**... escrito por dos de mis hermanitas ( MPAK. ) Una de ellas (Miss Potter) es con la que escribo este fic...  
  
La segunda es "**LA OTRA CARA**" escrita por mua... lean ambas y dejen muchos reviews vale???  
  
Ahora si **BAYO!!!!!!!!**


	2. Cartas y sorpresas

**2. Cartas y sorpresas**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto con algo de hambre y sin recordar lo sucedido esa madrugada.

Se dirigió a la cocina pero un estruendo en la habitación contigua lo hizo desviarse...

--- Padrino, ¿estas bien?--- abrió la puerta con cautela. Cuando asomo la cabeza vio como el closet entero, entre ropa cobijas y maletas, cubrían el cuerpo entero del hombre.

--- ¡Buenos días Harry!--- dijo desde el fondo Sirius--- ¿Me echas una mano?

--- ¡Claro! Wingardium Leviosa--- el chico apunto con su varita y al siguiente instante todas las cosas se elevaron permitiendo levantarse a Black---¿Qué hacías?

--- Eh... buscaba una bufanda--- pronuncio mientras se ponía la mano en el cuello rápidamente

--- ¿Bufanda? Pero... estamos en pleno verano

--- Es que... creo que me voy a enfermar COF COF!! --- exclamo nerviosamente

--- Bueno... iré a preparar el desayuno

--- ¡NO! Quiero prepararte algo especial... hoy vas a desayunar ¡Huevos divorciados!

--- ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!---dijo Harry sorprendido

--- O quieres a la mexicana...o a la albañil... o si prefieres rancheros o ahogados... tu elige

Sirius se veía realmente entusiasmado, tanto que había quitado la mano del cuello. Harry, con eso, pudo ver unas enormes marcas rojas eran... ¿CHUPETONES? Pero... eso significaba algo: Harry ¿tendría madrina?

--- Eh... has lo que quieras, lo que hagas estará bien

Mientras salía de la habitación, el ojiverde pensaba en los chupetones y en el nuevo menú mexicano de su padrino ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Tendría que ver con el hechizo de Voldemort? Hasta ese momento recordó su extraña experiencia y decidió mandarle una carta a Ron y a Hermione. A cada uno le contó lo sucedido desde la media noche hasta esa mañana. Tomo a Hedwing fuera de su jaula, le dio las cartas y la saco por la ventana

--- Lleva esto a Ron y Hermione y no regreses si no es con las respuestas--- el ave le dio unos picotazos cariñosos y salió disparada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- Ya esta el desayuno--- Harry esperaba sentado en el comedor sus sagrados alimentos

--- ¿Qué es esto?--- el miraba con rareza su plato

--- Son chilaquiles y huevos estrellados--- decía Sirius mientras sostenía una grandísima sonrisa en el rostro--- me enseño hacerlos mi n...--- su tono se torno algo nervioso---... mi amiga Alejandra

---¿Alejandra? Mmmm... y... ¿esto se come?

--- Vamos Harry... ¡pruébalo!--- El chico tomo un bocado, al instante que metió la comida a su boca, el estomago se le retorció; la única forma que pudo describir aquel sabor era como haberse metido 100 grageas de sabor vomito--- ¿Cómo me quedo? Es la primera vez que preparo ese platillo

_--- _Gracias por decirme--- dijo Harry aun con el pedazo en la boca, en el primer momento que Sirius le dio la espalda, éste tomo una servilleta y escupió la "deliciosa comida"

Al "terminar" su desayuno (no había comido nada), Harry se disponía a lavarse los dientes para quitarse ese horripilante sabor y a ver si su lechuza ya había llegado cuando Sirius le dio una ultima "orden"

--- Harry, por favor puedes bajar la ropa sucia para que se lave

---¡Claro!

"Wingardium Leviosa" Un cesto para la ropa flotando suavemente seguía a Harry. Cada vez veía ropa tirada, realizaba este hechizo para no hacer esfuerzos. Cuando se dispuso a recoger la de Sirius, el chico vio un montón de ropa en el suelo; una vez mas

"¡Wingardium Leviosa!" El montonal se elevo pero algunas cosas cayeron. Harry deposito la demas ropa e inspecciono lo que había caído: unos papeles y un trapo rojo (al parecer). Cuando el chico lo observo vio que no era un trapo... ¡ERA UNA TANGA!

--- ¡Ay Dios!--- Harry soltó la prenda--- ¿Será de Sirius?... No... lo dudo... ¿que es esto? expreso al momento que vio extrañado unos garabatos escritos en la tela, leyó en voz alta lo que decía--- "Sirius, eres genial. MAGR"

Eso si que estaba raro, acto seguido miro los papeles, eran dos.

El primero: "Motel El caliente #12 Calle Oxford".

- - - - - - -

El segundo: "Cuarto #513 9,00 PM Ahí nos vemos... ¡papacito!"

Harry se quedo con el ojo cuadrado ante esos mensajes ¿qué haría? Le comentaba a Sirius o fingía demencia. Eligió la segunda opción así que metió la tanga y los papeles entre la ropa y termino con su quehacer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por la tarde Hedwing llego con una carta entre las patas

--- ¿Y la carta de Hermione?--- la lechuza solo emitió unos chillidos de enojo ya que por lo visto estaba muy cansada. Resignado, Harry abrió la carta de su mejor amigo.

_Harry:_

_¡¡¡¡¡SOY MILLONARIO!!!!! ¡QUE! Mi papa gano en la lotería muggle en un juego llamado Maleta o Melate o algo así... Gano $36 millones en monedas muggle lo que se traduce a 20... no... 25... ¡no se! (las cuentas son para Hermione) pero se que son muchos galeones y sickles y knuts. Bueno... te dejo por que ya vino la mudanza ¡¡¡DEJO LA MADRIGUERA!!! Soy tan feliz._

_Nos vemos en el quinto curso_

_RON_

--- ¡¡Y mi problema!! Necesito ayuda... Ahhhh!! Bueno... es Ron.

Harry se asomo por la ventana muy pensativo, pero antes de que pusiera a funcionar su cerebro, miro que una lechuza desconocida se aproximaba hacia él. El ave era grande de color gris oscuro, ésta, ya estando sobre el marco de la ventana, dejo caer la carta sobre las manos del chico y en seguida levanto el vuelo.

--- Que raro... los únicos que me escriben son Ron y Hermione pero esa lechuza no era de ninguno de los dos... no puede ser de Hogwarts, seria muy pronto para mandar la lista de útiles, si apenas comenzaron las vacaciones... ¿De quien será? Le dio la vuelta y miro el remitente--- ¡¡¡¡¡DRACO MALFOY!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora bella (o sea yo, Miss Diggory Krum)** :

HI A TODOS!!!!

Antes que nada , aclaraciones...

Este fic lo escribo junto con mi hermanita nita ita ta a ... así que por favor ¡agradézcanle también a su loca imaginación! Se llama Miss Potter es de las mejores escritoras que he leído

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahora vienen unas **recomendaciones...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**... la escribe MPAK (son dos de mis hermanitas, una de ellas es Miss Potter) Es de un H-Hr... Están apenas en el segundo chap (¡APURENSE CON EL OTRO!) pero esta GENIAL!!!!!

**LA OTRA CARA**... escrita por mua, es de líos y enredos amorosos entre James, Lily, Sirius y compañía... Les gustara muchísimo

Por ultimo un recordatorio... Den clic en "Submit review" luego en "**GO**" y escriban todas sus opiniones en cada uno de estos fics vale???

BESOS..... BAYO !!!!!!!!


	3. Visita a casa de los Malfoy

**3. Visita a casa de los Malfoy**  
  
Harry abrió la carta y leyó:  
  
_Harry:  
  
Bueno, pues te escribo para invitarte este sábado a mi casa. Me  
gustaría que invitaras también a Ron y a Hermione. Esperando que  
vengan me despido...  
  
Draco.  
_  
Harry dobló la carta más confuso que antes de abrirla ¿Draco invitándolo a él, a Ron y Hermione? Sin duda estaba enfermo, mal, loco...  
  
Harry pensó: todo estaba rarísimo... Ron se había sacado la lotería muggle, Sirius andaba de raro con sus rollos de las cosas mexicanas, ¡Por Dios! Nunca había ido a México, y ahora Draco lo invitaba a su casa? Si todo andaba raro eso quería decir que no se moriría si intentaba ir a casa de su "enemigo".  
  
Cogió un pergamino y le escribió a Ron y a Hermione diciéndoles lo anterior. Le indicó a Hedwig lo que tenía que hacer y la vio salir por la ventana.  
  
Bajó la escalera con los pensamientos girando en su cabeza.  
  
Un rayo de luz deslumbró a Harry, quien abrió sus ojos somnolientos. Se incorporó en su cama e intento despertar del todo bien.  
  
Ya que estuvo arreglado, bajó a desayunar y notó que su padrino estaba algo raro.  
  
---¿Qué ocurre Sirius?.  
  
---No es nada... Harry, tengo que irme.  
  
---¿A dónde?. Son las nueve de la mañana. No has desayunado ¿o sí?.  
  
---No... quedé de verme con mi amiga para desayunar.  
  
---¿La del nombre raro? Inquirió riendo. A Sirius no le hizo gracia que preguntara eso.  
  
---Pues sí Harry, la del nombre bello y hermoso.  
  
Sirius tomó una que otra cosa y salió dejando a un Harry bastante confuso y con la misma pregunta: ¿ya tendría madrina?. No le importó mucho y se hizo algo rápido de desayunar para salir a dar una vuelta. Antes de irse subió a su cuarto por una chamarra, pues era un día algo nublado. Vio en su escritorio las contestaciones de Ron y Hermione. Decidió abrir primero la de su amigo:  
  
_"¿Yo, ir a casa de ese naco pobretón? Olvídalo... tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer... como... ¡cómo lavar mis calzones! ... Oh no, ya soy rico ya tengo quien los lave... como... como... no sé, cualquier cosa.  
  
_Harry no dijo nada y abrió la de Hermione.  
  
_"¿Draco? Realmente no sé Harry... creo que estás en lo correcto en eso de que no estaría mal intentarlo, pero no sé. Creo que estará bien. Pero no voy muy convencida.  
  
Hermione"  
_

Oyó que se abría la puerta y bajó corriendo.  
  
---¡Sirius!--- Exclamó--- ¿dónde andabas?.  
  
---Por ahí... eh, Harry, tengo visitas ---Sirius le abrió la puerta a una mujer. Era alta, morena, de cabello oscuro y de unos ojos negros fogosos. Traía un jeans entallados a la cadera y una playera negra que decía "voluptuos"que encajaba perfecto con su figura. Sin duda no era inglesa. Ella tenía que ser su amiga del nombre raro. Ella, sin duda, era la "amiga mexicana".  
  
---¿Él es tu ahijado? ---exclamó la mujer. Tenía un acento muy gracioso, distinto.  
  
---Sí... se llama Harry.  
  
---¡Mucho gusto! ---dijo estirando su mano. Harry la estrechó ---¿cómo estás? ¿te trata bien Sirius?.  
  
---Eh... ---vaciló.  
  
---Mmm ya veo, hombre de pocas palabras. Sirius, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que irme a mi trabajo.  
  
----¿En qué trabajas? --- Harry se puso curioso.  
  
---En el "table dance" ---respondió quitada de la pena. Harry la miró y decidió no decir más y subirse a su habitación no sin antes mirar a Sirius indiscretamente.

* * *

Harry y Hermione habían quedado de verse cerca de la casa de los Malfoy... llegaron caminando en 10 minutos... se encontraban enfrente de una magnífica y blanca mansión. Tocaron algo parecido a un timbre, abrió rápidamente un sirviente y al entrar, se quedaron boquiabiertos: el recibidor era muy lujoso. Tenía el suelo de mármol blanco y negro ajedrezado y unos enormes ventanales; de las paredes, recubiertas de madera oscura, colgaban varios estandartes. Uno de ellos, les pareció, era Salazar Slytherin y los otros eran de serpientes. Había mucho movimiento en el lugar, varias personas pasaban de allá para acá cargando cajas, moviendo muebles y sacándolos de la casa...  
  
---Entonces ---dijo Hermione--- ¿la novia de Sirius es una "teibolera"?.  
  
---Sí... él si que me da pena.  
  
---A mí más...  
  
---¡Bienvenidos! ---exclamó Lucius Malfoy mientras se quitaba un delantal de la cintura y les extendía la mano--- Pasen, por favor. Saben que aquí siempre son bien recibidos.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Notas de las bellas y preciosas autoras (me falto decir, modestas!!!)  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Miss Potter:  
**  
¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?  
  
Bueno espero que les este gustando esta loca historia y que Marcela Viuda de Diggory ya mande el otro capitulo para que sigamos escribiendo. ¡REVIEWS!  
  
_¿Qué harán ahora los amigos con Malfoy?  
  
¿Qué tendrá en mente Draco?  
  
¿Por qué Harry aceptó la invitación de su enemigo? Él nunca lo haría.  
  
¿Qué ocurre con Ron?  
  
¿Qué le pasará a Hermione?  
  
¿Quieren saber? Pues sigan leyendo!!!  
_  
Hablo en serio, pongan muchos reviews ... se cuidan BAYO!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Miss Diggory Krum:  
**  
**¡¡NO SOY VIUDA!!** ¬¬ Haré contactos espirituales para hacer que mi precioso bebe Cedric regrese conmigo ( si no entienden , es que es personal) Ahora si...  
  
HELLO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wueno... he aquí el tercer chap de nuestra loca historia... Ojala y les haya gustado por que nosotras nos divertimos mucho con esto...  
  
Una aclaración, si los chaps resultan cortos es por que ya los teníamos y pues no quisimos hacerles nada... pero ¡no se preocupen! A partir del 6 se alargan...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ahora mis **agradecimientos:**  
  
**CoNnY-B:** Te agradezco infinitamente que hayas leído nuestro fic... Tienes razón, no ha cualquiera se le da lo del humor, pero imagínate: cada vez que nos juntamos, se nos ocurre cada idea que era justo y necesario compartir nuestra locura con los demas... Síguela leyendo que se pone mejor... BAYO!!!!!!  
  
**SAKURA BLACK:** Que bueno que te sigue gustando... lo de la extensión de los chaps... los primeros 5 ya los teníamos y por eso quedaron tan cortos... a partir del 6 ya aumentan un poco mas... Síguele leyendo por que se pone mejor... con esto del mundo al revés, podemos esperar cualquier cosa de Draco o no??? No dejes de leernos vale??? BAYO!!!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**RECOMENDACIONES....  
**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**LA OTRA CARA**... Miss Diggory Krum (o sea yopi). .. es un fic mi de mi propiedad y de mi autoría, je je. Se trata de líos, enredos y problemas amorosos entre James, Lily, Sirius y compañía... esta muy entretenido y con algo de imaginación... POR FAVOR LEENLO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN!!!! Y por favor dejen reviews que me encanta que me den su opinión...

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**... MPAK (mis hermanitas) Es un fic, escrito por Miss Potter y otra de mis hermanitas... Se trata de un Harry/ Hermione después del séptimo curso... esta muy buena a pesar de que aun esta en sus inicios... ¡Por favor, léanle y déjenles reviews!

**PODRIA CONTARTE MILES DE HISTORIAS**... CoNnY-B (una escritora chilena genial!!!) Se trata de un Ron/Hermione a los veinte años, amores y desamores... ¡¡¡léanla!!! Esta cortita y muy fácil de leer (les hará llorar T.T snif!) ¡¡SE LAS RECOMIENDO AL 100%!!  
  
Por el momento son todas... y por favor **NO** olviden los reviews!!!!!! Si tienen cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, queja o sugerencia, diganolos en los reviews, creanme son **MUY** necesarios para el escritor...  
  
Ahora si los dejo.... **BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

  
  
**¿Qué es lo que sucede?-**

****

---¿Por qué se quedan ahí?--- preguntó Lucius Malfoy con un tono meloso--- ¿ya no nos quieren?--- los ojos de Lucius se pusieron cristalinos.  
  
---¡Sí!--- exclamó Hermione sin saber qué hacía.  
  
---Que bueno--- dijo Lucius sacando algo parecido a un pañuelo y sonándose a tal punto que parecía "orquesta nasal".  
  
Harry y Hermione subieron por unas escaleras extraordinariamente limpias. Se guiaron por el sonido de sollozos que provenían de lo que al parecer era el cuarto de Draco. Al llegar, comprobaron que sí era.  
  
---¿Draco?.  
  
---¡Harry!--- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas ---¡Hermione!.  
  
---¿Qué... qué pasa?.  
  
---¡Es que... ! ¡Es que SOY POBRE! ---Draco soltó el llanto a moco tendido.  
  
De pronto, Harry sintió un mareo... ¿qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Comenzó a recordar cosas y se preguntó cómo rayos había llegado ahí...  
  
---Ya recuerdo--- susurró para sí ---acepté venir con Malfoy ¿cómo pude hacer eso?.  
  
---¡Harry! ---dijo Malfoy ---¡¡Por qué me pasa esto!!.  
  
Draco salió corriendo y se oyó como si se cayera por la escalera.  
  
---Hermione ¿sabes el efecto del hechizo "vita tenovulus"?.  
  
---Para, para, para. Le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien, además lo estás diciendo mal... es "le-vio-sa" No "le-vio-sá." ---comenzó a decir Hermione ---mira...wingardium leviosa.  
  
---¡Hermione!--- gritó Harry agitándola ---¡reacciona!.  
  
Hermione lo miró como si nunca lo hubiera visto.  
  
---¡¡Harry!! ¿qué haces aquí?.  
  
---¿Eh?.  
  
---Ay... pensé que ese moco te había afectado.  
  
---¿Moco? ¿Cuál moco?.  
  
---El que traías hace dos años.  
  
Hermione sin duda estaba delirando. Harry intentaba calmarla, cuando Draco entró a la habitación con un hielo en la cabeza.  
  
---¿Qué te pasó?.  
  
---Me caí de la escalera ---habló sin ánimos.  
  
---¿Qué es eso? ---Hermione parecía haberse recuperado.  
  
Ambos chicos voltearon a la ventana y vieron que se acercaban tres lechuzas grandes y oscuras. Draco abrió la ventana aún sollozando. Las lechuzas dejaron tres sobres y se fueron.  
  
Cada quién recogió el suyo, pero en el momento de tocarlos, se vieron envueltos en algo similar a un remolino.  
  
Podían ver imágenes borrosas. En un segundo más estaban en...  
  
---¿King's Cross? ---Preguntó Harry viendo a su alrededor ---¿qué hacemos aquí?.  
  
---Creo que la carta era un transportador ---dijo Hermione muy normal.  
  
---¡Nos vamos a morir! ---exclamó Malfoy escondiéndose atrás de Harry.  
  
---No creo Draco.  
  
---¡¡Todos al tren!! ---oyeron que decía la voz de la profesora McGonagall a sus espaldas vamos, los tres al tren.  
  
Harry volteó y se quedó aturdido. La profesora McGonagall iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla color morado y una blusa que decía "yo sé amar". ¿Dónde estaba sus acostumbrado sombrero? ¿Su extraña vestimenta?.  
  
Harry y Hermione voltearon y vieron a Ron que se acercaba con unos diez hombres vestidos de negro detrás de él que se encargaban de correr a todo aquel que intentara acercarse al chico. Ron hizo una seña a los hombres y estos se detuvieron en igual tiempo. Ron se acercó a sus amigos.  
  
---¡Hola! ---saludó éste con aires de superioridad.  
  
---Hola ---contestaron.  
  
---¡Pero Harry! ¡Que camisa tan... tan rara! Tienes que aprender a comprar ropa con más calidad.  
  
---Es sólo un suéter Ron.  
  
---Lo que sea... ¡Mi querida Hermione! Tú siempre tan guapa. Creo que algún día podríamos dar una vuelta en mi nuevo carro.  
  
Ron le guiñó un ojo y subió al tren acompañado por sus hermanos que iban vestidos como si fueran a ver a la reina de Inglaterra...Todos, excepto Ginny que iba con una mini falda y una ombliguera. Se había cambiado el look: Su cabello estaba más corto, más lacio y parado de las puntas, traía sombra en los ojos y delineador y también... se había puesto un arete en el ombligo.  
  
Todos los chicos se la comían con la mirada.  
  
---¿Ginny? ---preguntó Harry viéndola incrédulo y para ser sinceros...interesado.  
  
Harry y Hermione subieron dejando a Ginny presumiendo su look "super rebelde".  
  
Cuando entraron al compartimiento una chica se colgó de Harry por detrás haciendo que casi se cayera.  
  
---¡Harry! ¡mi bebé precioso!.  
  
El chico volteó y vio que era...  
  
---¡CHO! ¿qué te pasa?.  
  
---¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Cuanto extrañaba verte. Digo, después de lo de esa noche de locura y pasión.  
  
---¿¿Qué??.  
  
---Ahorita vengo.  
  
Cuando Cho salió, Harry la oyó decir claramente: "apachurro con tu churro".  
  
Hermione dijo Harry, pero no pudo seguir puesto que su amiga se puso a gritar como loca esquizofrénica maniaca.  
  
---¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Yo no fui! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yo no lo hice AAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
  
---¡¡¡Hermione!!!--- gritó Harry.  
  
---¡QUÉ! ¡QUÉ!.  
  
---Tranquila ---Harry se sentó porque el tren comenzó a avanzar.  
  
Hermione se recostó en él y en menos de tres minutos se había quedado dormida.  
  
---¿Qué está pasando? ---se preguntó Harry ---¿por qué tantas cosas raras?.  
  
Harry estaba haciéndose mil preguntas cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron tanto Ron como Cho que lo miraron con ojos de pistola.  
  
---¡ME ENGAÑAS! ---soltó Cho ---¡¡después de lo que pasó esa noche!! ¡Tú juraste amarme!.  
  
---Eh...--- flaqueó Harry.  
  
---¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, Harry! ¡¡Hermione es mía!!.  
  
Harry se paró y Hermione se cayó despertando.  
  
---¿Qué pasa? ---dijo soñolienta.  
  
---Hermione ¿me amas? ---preguntó Ron.  
  
---Aja.  
  
---¡Así es como debes tratarme descarado! ---exclamó Cho.  
  
---Es que tú y yo no...  
  
---¡Ahora niegas nuestro amor! ¿Qué tal si quedo embarazada? ¿Responderás por tu hijo?.  
  
---Pues...  
  
---Harry... ¡¡ámame!!.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_**Miss Potter**_  
  
No se encuentra disponible por el momento... pero si lo estuviera les diria MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer nuestro fic... no olviden dejarnos muchos muchos muchos reviews y para cualquier duda, queja, aclaración o derivados escriban un mail a vale... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**_Miss Diggory Krum_**  
  
Vaya que locura no creen??? Estos chicos se vuelven más zafados cada día....  
  
HI!!!!!!!!! Lamento los retrasos... fue culpa mía, mi compu estaba toda chafa con estos estupidos virus y no tenía SNiF!!! Pero ya regresé!!!!  
  
Ahora, se preguntan ¿qué demonios pasará ahora? Pues he aquí unos adelantos...  
  
¿Y qué me dice de mi nuevo look, profesor Snape? preguntó una profesora McGonagall bastante pícara.  
  
Se ve radiante, atractiva, sexy, seductora, apasionada, buenota...  
  
Gracias contestó con voz sensual tú te ves...mango.  
  
Este es uno de los chpas más locos que se nos ocurrio y sellama "La locura de Ron y calentura de dos profesores... jejeje, ojala y no tardemos en publicar...  
  
**AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!!**

En el proximo capitulo serán personales.... aún así ¡¡¡UN MILL"N DE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN NUESTRAS LOCURAS Y NOS DEJAN SUS REVIEWS!!! En sí, no han manera de agradecerselos.... ¡LOS QUEREMOS MUCHO!

**RECOMENDACIONES!!!**  
  
Principalmente...  
  
**HERMIONE Y UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE... Sayapabu-Potter**... Lógico el título no??? Es un Hermione/Draco, muy lindo y tierno, con amores y desamores... en realidad tienen que leerlo, DEJENLE muchos REVIEWS!!!!  
  
**LA OTRA CARA... Miss Diggory Krum.**.. Enredos amorosos entre James, Lily y Sirius... LOS MERODEADORES y muchos personajes más... ¡léanla por favor! Les aseguro que les gustará mucho... ( Y no se olviden de los reviews ) 


	5. La locura de Ron y calentura de dos prof...

La locura de Ron, y calentura de dos profesores.

---¿Y qué me dice de mi nuevo look, profesor Snape? ---preguntó una profesora McGonagall bastante pícara.

---Se ve radiante, atractiva, sexy, seductora, apasionada, buenota...

---Gracias ---contestó con voz sensual ---tú te ves...mango.

Ron miraba esto con los puños apretados...¿cómo iba a ser que Snape le hablara de esa forma a McGonagall?... Continuaron el viaje en el tren ¿Por qué los llevaban a Hogwarts si ni siquiera habían terminado las vacaciones? Continuaron el resto del viaje en silencio. Poco a poco el paisaje se oscureció y el tren no tardo en aminorar su velocidad... cuando llegaron a la estación, Harry y Ron bajaron del tren arrastrando a Hermione ya que según ella, al salir del vagón, el mundo explotaría convirtiéndose en palomitas de maíz

---¡No pasara nada! ---repuso Harry con desesperación

---¡NO! ¡Lo he visto con estos tres ojos que tengo!

---Tu no tienes tres ojos--- Ron la jalaba por el brazo entre la multitud con desgana

---¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡Si tu no tienes no quiere decir que Harry no tenga!

---¡¿Ahora de que hablas?!

---¡Ay Harry! De que mas si no de tu... tu... cosita...

---Olvidemos eso ¿quieres?--- Harry se volteo algo abochornado pero decidió no darle tanta importancia después de todo...

---Harry ---habló Ron mirando a la profesora a lo lejos, estaba nuevamente con su profesor de pociones mientras se hablaban al oído ---¿no te parece que esas arrugas la hacen ver bastante sexy?.

---Ron ¿te sientes bien?.

---Es que ella es tan..... (suspiro) .......hechicera con su mirada que atrapa a cualquiera... y con sus pómulos...

---Ron...creo que no. ¿No te parece que está un poco grande para ti?.

---Pero tan sólo me lleva... --- Ron comenzó a contar con los dedos muchos años.

Mientras Harry le alegaba esto a Ron...Los dos tortolitos:

---Fuiste genial esta noche en el tren ---dijo McGonagall.

---Lo que ayudó fue el movimiento ---Snape abrazó con pasión a la profesora mientras Ron decía:

---No...creo que ella no es para mí.

---¡Gracias Dios! ---exclamó Harry.

---¡¡Harry!! ---gritó la voz de...

---¿Cho? ¿otra vez tú?.

---¡¡Por qué me dejaste sola!! ¿qué no vez que yo te amo? ¿qué no vez que estoy dispuesta a hacer TODO por ti?.

---Eh...no.

---¡¡¡Cómo que no!!!.

Todos los presentes los miraron. Ginny Weasley pasó enfrente de ellos y se detuvo en seco.

---¿Harry es tuyo? ---dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya mientras presumía pierna ---él es mío.

---¿Tuyo?...O sea que aparte de que niegas nuestro amor, me engañas.

Harry miró la discusión por él, a decir verdad, bastante interesado.

---¿Se pueden decidir ya de quién soy? No tengo su tiempo.

Cho lo miró y se lo llevo a rastras.

---Tú me amarás a mí y te callas hijo del mal.

---Adiós.

Harry volteó y Ginny movió la cadera asombrosamente dejando con la boca abierta a todos (incluyendo a Harry).

* * *

---La razón del por qué están aquí ---comenzó un Dumbledore bastante distraído es porque creemos que las cosas están cambiando...

Dumbledore se detuvo cuando alguien estornudó. En vez de decir salud y seguir...se puso a gritar como loco...

---¡Qué fue eso! ¿quién lo hizo? ¡¡nos vamos a morir!! ¡quiero a mi mami!.

Se metió por la puerta de atrás del comedor y no volvió.

* * *

Harry se encontraba platicando con Ron y Hermione en la escalinata.

---¿No han notado la diferencia de todos? ---inquirió Harry.

---No ---contestó Ron.

---¡Diferencia! ---dijo Hermione alterada ---¿qué diferencia? ¿eso es bueno o es malo?.

---No Hermione, no es malo.

Estaban muy a gusto, hasta que llegaron Ginny vestida con un pantalón super pegado que no se le veía nada mal y una blusa de escote color negra. Cho la acompañaba e intentaba hacerle la competencia a la otra, puesto que iba con un pantalón azul que le quedaba bien y una blusa color blanco de hombro caído.

---Harry... hemos venido a que decidas ---dijo con voz firme Ginny

---Si, queremos que elijas ¡AHORA! ---afirmo Cho

---¿QUÉ? ¿De que hablan? No seguirán con la misma tontería de hace rato ¿o si?

---¡Tontería! Nuestro amor no es una tontería ---Cho comenzó con su melancólica

---¿Su amor? Y que dices de la otra noche de locura y pasión Harry, ¿acaso eso no significo nada para ti? ---los ojos verdes de Ginny brillaron debido a unas cuantas lagrimas

---¡Que dicen! Creo que ambas están en sus días--- algunos Gryffindors miraban incrédulos alrededor de aquel trío de lunáticos

---Bueno, no importa, hemos decidido que haremos un duelo

---¿Un duelo? Están demasiado locas que terminaran lastimándose

---¡Por Dios Harry! Como nos vamos a lastimar en un duelo de salchichas

---¡¿Salchichas?! ---pregunto incrédulo Ron, mientras escuchaba como muchos otros la extraña pelea

---Si, ¿que no has escuchado de eso? Es la nueva forma de combatir en Chechenia---expreso Ginny

---Sea como sea ---decía Harry mientras tomaba a ambas chicas por los brazos ---no quiero que peleen solo por demostrarme cuanto me quieren

---Harry, cariño, no te preocupes, esa china no me lastimara

---¿QUÉ? Weasley estará llorando en cuanto la acabe... luego amorcito, podremos ir a una cita romántica que ya prepare: solo tu y yo ---Cho lanzo una mirada deslumbrante e increíblemente sensual hacia Harry, mientras que éste, caía rendido ante los encantos de su amada

* * *

---Harry tengo que contarte algo MUY importante ---Los dos guapos chicos, se dirigieron a su centro de reunión: al baño, un lugar especial que permitía con total libertad expresar cualquier cosa

---¿Qué Pachuca por Toluca? ¿Qué transita por tus venas Ron? ---Harry quedó incrédulo ante lo que había dicho, pero le tomo mas por sorpresa que Ron no dijera nada al respecto

---Harry... espera, es una emergencia ---Ron se dirigió hacia uno de los escusados pero de pronto... ---¡¡¡_SI ESTOY ALUCINADO_!!!--- dijo cantando.

---¿Ron?.

---"_Perdona si te amo, y si nos encontramos hace un mes o poco máaaaaas_".

---¿Qué te pasa Ron?.

Ron salió del baño sonriendo.

---Lo siento. Es una canción muggle que aprendí en las vacaciones. Y se la dedico a mi nuevo amor.

---¿Tu nuevo amor? ---repitió desconcertado ---después de McGonagall puedo esperar lo que sea.

---Sí, mi nuevo amor...Myrtle.

Harry soltó una estridente carcajada. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad (aún riendo) dijo:

---¿Hablas en serio?.

---Claro, cómo no amarla con esa transparencia tan divina. No sé cómo pudiste haber desperdiciado tu oportunidad.

---¡Mi oportunidad! ---gritó Harry ---¿de qué rayos hablas, Ronald?.

Harry salió del baño con un Ron soñador por detrás. Se quedaron pasmados al ver que a mitad del pasillo se encontraban McGonagall y Snape en pleno agasajo.

**

* * *

**

Notas de las lindas, bellas y hermosas autoras: 

Miss Diggory Krum 

Hi a todos!!!!!!!!!!!! Perdón por haber tardado tanto pero nuestra habilidad para ponernos de acuerdo en eso de las ideas... es algo complicado. Espero les guste mucho el final, en particular a mí me encanto sobre todo la parte de Yahir (mi novio), un genial cantante que prácticamente es un ángel. Y no importa que se burlen... ojalá manden muchos reviews y me escriban a

Sin mas por el momento BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD. Por favor lean mi historia "LA OTRA CARA" Es tan bella (modestia) Pero les aseguro que se entretendrán un rato

PD2. Ahora si CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!

**Miss Potter dice:**

¡Hola! ¿nos extrañaron? Espero que sí. Pues he aquí el capítulo cinco. Ojalá y les guste porque nos esmeramos mucho. En el capítulo seis sabrán qué es eso del duelo de salchichas y todas las locuras más que se nos han ocurrido y todas las que faltan.

Ahora. No le hagan caso a Miss Diggory Krum de eso de que es mi culpa la lentitud de este capítulo, pero es que ella tiene MUY mala ortografía y pues me tardo muco (hablando de mala ortografía) corrigiéndola . Dejen muchos reviews!! Y escríbanme a ¿si? Por favor escriban porque me suben mi ánimo.

PD En serio lean la historia de mi hermanita nita ita ta a, ESTÁ MUY BUENA.

PD2 también lean la mía de "Hermione y un amor imposible" es muy linda.

Chayote!!!****

**AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!!**

**SAKURA-DIANA-BLACK: **¡Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic... lamentamos la demora, pero cúlpenme (Miss Diggory Krum) Yo soy la que tengo los chaps en mi compu y como se la llevaron al hospital... ¡¡NO HABIA FIC!! Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, prometiéndoles que tendrán más seguido todas nuestras locuras... Ese Sirius es todo un picarón y que decir de Harry... jeje, además ¡pobrecillo Draco! Pero no te preocupes ideara una forma de ganar dinero, ya lo verás.... En fin, gracias y Bayo!!!

**LaURA Malfoy 15: **Lo repito... ¡mi culpa! Ahora sí, tendrán más pronto actualizado el fic ¡Lo juro y lo prometo! Respecto a tus dudas, todo se responde con algo: "Un mundo al revés"... En que mundo con cordura Draco invitaría al trío ¡EN NINGUNO! Lo de Ron, pues los papeles se invirtieron de cierta forma con él y Draco... ahora él es el odioso y rico y medio presumido, jeje (que locura no?) Lo mismo con Hermione, imagínatela nada más: ella la cordura en persona en este nuevo mundo ¡se vuelve una loca esquizofrénica! Harry: pues sencillamente, el hechizo también le afecta y hace que haga cosas que nunca haría en una mundo normal... Lucius, eso sí que es una escena cómica no lo crees??? Además, no nos fastidian las preguntas, en lo personal ¡¡¡ME ENCANTA QUE TENGAN DUDAS Y PREGUNTAS Y DERIVADOS!!! Sobre todo los reviews laaaaaaaargos (o al menos un poco) además mi hermanita o Miss Potter piensa de la misma forma... no te preocupes, puedes preguntar lo que quieras cuantas veces sea necesario, nosotras encantadas de contestarles.... es más creo que yo ahora soy la que esta fastidiando, mejor le paro ... BAYO!!!!!!!!!

**RossY-77: **¡¡Que bueno que te gusta nuestro fic!! Nuevamente lo repito... mi culpa lo de la tardanza, pero prometo fielmente que ante todos ¡No tardaremos en actualizar! No se te hizo graciosos lo de Lucius??? A nosotras más... ojala y lo sigas leyendo por que nos da gusto que gente como ustedes se dignen a leer todas nuestras locuras... jeje, cuidate BAYO!!!!!!!!

**Piccolina-07: **A ti te podemos agradecer el doble, por seguirla leyendo a pesar de que ya lo habías hecho... Que bueno que te haga reír, ¡ese es nuestra meta! Lo de Hermione, pues, creo que a cualquiera le puede dar un ataque de histeria de vez en cuando ¬¬ digo ¿a quien no? Por favor, no dejes de leerla por que pronto se pondrá mejor...

Pd. Me encantaría que leyeras mi fic "La Otra Cara" y que me dejaras tu opinión... BAYO!!!!!

**Karla Borden: **Nos da gusto que te guste (que raro se oye eso) ojala y no dejes de leerla por que se pondrá mejor el asunto...

**RECOMENDACIONES!!!**

Principalmente...

HERMIONE Y UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE... Sayapabu-Potter... Lógico el título no??? Es un Hermione/Draco, muy lindo y tierno, con amores y desamores, se caasn y toda la cosa... mejor no les digo demás... en realidad tienen que leerlo, DEJENLE muchos REVIEWS!!!! 

**LA OTRA CARA... ****Miss Diggory Krum... **Enredos y problemas amorosos entre James, Lily y Sirius… LOS MERODEADORES y muchos personajes más... ¡léanla por favor! Les aseguro que les gustará mucho... ( Y no se olviden de los reviews )

Y POR ULTIMO... ADELANTOS!!! 

_En ese momento todos los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos ante espectaculares curvas peligrosas: Cho por su parte, vestía un traje de baño azul cielo de tiritas y Ginny un micro bikini color verde que contrastaba perfecto con su cabello. Ambas con una mega salchicha alemana importadas exclusivamente para el duelo desde Chechenia. Ambas se colocaron dentro de un círculo previamente trazado, el cual estaba lleno de una cosa café verdosa y viscosa desconocida para la mayoría de los espectadores.  
  
Muy bien, quiero un duelo limpio y sin sacadas de ojos el juez para tal evento era Lee Jordan Muy bien señoritas... ¡¡a sus puestos!!_  
  
**__**


	6. Un duelo con salchichas

**Un duelo con salchichas!**

---¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? ---preguntó Dean Thomas a Harry que miraba con curiosidad hacia los terrenos. 

---¡Un duelo de salchichas! ---contestó Ron con una gran sonrisa.

---¡Qué! ¿cómo será eso?.

---Yo tampoco sé, pero será algo para recordar ---dijo muy animado Ron.

---¿Pero quiénes o qué? ---volvió a interrogar el chico.

---Ginny y Cho...

En ese momento todos los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos ante espectaculares curvas peligrosas: Cho por su parte, vestía un traje de baño azul cielo de tiritas y Ginny un micro bikini color verde que contrastaba perfecto con su cabello. Ambas con una mega salchicha alemana importadas exclusivamente para el duelo desde Chechenia. Ambas se colocaron dentro de un círculo previamente trazado, el cual estaba lleno de una cosa café verdosa y viscosa desconocida para la mayoría de los espectadores.

---Muy bien, quiero un duelo limpio y sin sacadas de ojos --- el juez para tal evento era Lee Jordan--- Muy bien señoritas... ¡¡a sus puestos!!

Cada una se colocó en su posición, mientras la gente se acumulaba a su alrededor, entre los presentes se encontraba: Hagrid, la profesora Trelawney, la profesora Sprout, el señor Filch y Dumbledore (éste se encontraba temblando al lado de la profesora Sprout).

---¡Tengo miedo¡ ---decía Dumbledore ---urgentemente solicito a mi mami.

---Tranquilo "Dumby" no pasa nada.

---¡Yo quiero una de esas salchichas porque no me alcanza el dinero! ---se lamentó Malfoy.

---¡Una...dos...tres! Y comienza el duelo ---gritó Lee Jordan a toda la manada que había llegado a ver.

Las chicas, con un movimiento ágil, se aventaron a la cosa viscosa desconocida para todos. Comenzaron a hacer un intento fallido de nado en distintos estilos. De pronto las salchichas salieron de entre la nada y cobraron vida. Se volvieron salchichas samuráis. Después de esto las chicas salieron también de la nada y comenzaron a intentar controlar las salchichas con su mente.

---¡Esto va por Harry! ---dijo Cho con un grito luchador arrojándose a la salchicha que corrió hacia Ginny pegándole porque ésta aún no controlaba la suya.  
Cho tomó la suya y comenzó a golpear a Ginny, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo observando pasmada que la salchicha había incrementado su tamaño.

---¡Guau la salchicha de Chang ha crecido! ¡Oh no! Ginny Weasley ha usado la técnica de "seducción de salchicha alemana importada desde Chechenia". ---decía Lee ---¡Cho Chang corre enfurecida hacia Ginny Weasley! ¡¡La salchicha de Chang ha golpeado duramente a Weasley!!.

Ginny cayó a la cosa viscosa desconocida para todos salpicando a todos los presentes que hicieron gestos y sonidos de desagrado (Augh!!!!)...  
Hagrid no pudo soportar las ganas de sacar la hamburguesa que había comido ese día.

Trelawney corrió hacia Ginny que traía cara de "horrible existencia".

---¿Estás bien "mija"?.

La voz de Lee Jordan gritó al aire: ¡Y Cho Chang gana!.

---¡Harry, amor! Gané, gané. Gracias a ti, por ti y para ti. Ahora soy toda tuya. ¡Haz conmigo lo que quieras!.

Cho intentó lanzarse a los brazos de Harry que se echó a correr alrededor del lago. Cho con sus gritos agudos "Harry, Harry" molestó al calamar gigante y esto ocasionó que se enturbiara el agua y que se vieran enormes burbujas. Harry se detuvo en seco al presenciar un extraño olor parecido a chorizo con frijoles. Volteó y pudo ver a Cho que iba corriendo directo hacia él. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que cayeran al agua.

Harry salió a la superficie y viendo que no estaba Cho tomó MUCHO aire y se sumergió de nuevo. Pudo ver a Cho que parecía toda una bella sirena moviéndose con una suavidad que lo hacía derretirse. Dejándose llevar por esa belleza, Harry nadó hacia ella viendo como Cho también se acercaba. De pronto Harry sintió los sensuales labios de su amada sobre los de él. Fue un beso efusivamente apasionado.

Al salir a la superficie, Cho se desmayó y Harry logró tomarla por el cabello. Comenzó a jalarla ya que estaba hondo.

Ya afuera Harry la llevó de los pies. Ya a medio camino se acordó que había un hechizo levitador.

---"Enervate" ---dijo y Cho comenzó a flotar.

---¡Cho! ---gritó una chica que se acercó corriendo ---¿qué le pasó? ---le dijo a Harry.

---No sé, simplemente con mis labios matadores se quedó así.

---¡Qué! ¿la mataste? ---la chica se consoló en el hombro de Harry.

---Ya, ya, no es para tanto---dijo Harry con voz de galán ---mejor llévame a su cuarto ¿no?.

Ya adentro del castillo, la chica se dirigió hacia una armadura sicodélica que estaba cantando "A mí me gusta andar de pelo suelto".  
  
---¡Cállate! "Tanga amarilla de hilo dental" ---dijo la niña haciendo que la armadura se callara y cabizbaja se hiciera a un lado dejándolos entrar.

La chica indicó a Harry que se quedara ahí mientras iba a ver que no hubiera alguien en la sala común. Una vez que hubo hecho esto, lo dejó entrar atrás de Cho.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de ver cómo era el lugar porque la niña la jaló hacia los dormitorios.

Ya en los dormitorios acostó a Cho que abrió lentamente los ojos. Al verlo puso una ENORME sonrisa y dijo:  
  
---¡Harry, Harry! Gracias por salvarme.

---¿Qué?

---Es que tú me diste aire cuando yo me estaba ahogando.

---¡No! yo sólo... tú llegaste y me besaste.

---¡No, no!. No seas picarón... tú me salvaste... yo nunca te besé ¿o qué? .

---No, sólo me acerqué a ti y tú sólo me besaste.

---¿Qué, crees que me le tiro al primero que veo o qué?...¡Como te atreves Harry Potter! ---Cho comenzó a pegarle con una almohada. Se puso en pie y acomodándose el traje de baño sacó a Harry de la habitación.

Harry bajó a la sala Común y (una vez más) no tuvo tiempo de examinarla porque había unos cuantos Ravenclaws. Salió rápido respirando aliviado y preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de las mujeres.  
  
---¡Harry! ---gritó la voz de su mejor amigo.

---Ron...

Harry se quedó callado al verlo. Iba vestido con las mejores ropas que le hubiera visto y con unos lentes de sol increíblemente limpios... eso sin nombrar los zapatos.

---¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?.

---Eh... nada ¿qué pasa? ---Preguntó.

---Es Hocicos... ¡está loco!.  
---¿Qué dices?.  
---¡Ven!.

Harry salió a los terrenos acompañado de Ron que iba con una enorme sonrisa, como si acabara de ver lo más gracioso... y luego, Harry supo el porqué: Sirius estaba parado a mitad de los terrenos haciendo lo que para Harry era lo más vergonzoso que hubiera visto.

---¡Pásenle, pásenle! ¡Hay de todo: Tostadas mexicanas, pollo con mole, pata de puerco, tortas ahogadas, enchiladas, chilaquiles! Pasen, pasen ---gritaba Sirius a toda la bola de chamacos que se había amontonado para probar las delicias mexicanas.

---¡¡Yo llegué primero!! ---decía Ginny ---¡no sean amontonen!.

---¡Harry! ---dijo Sirius saludando con la mano en la que traía la crema, lo cual hizo que salpicara a todos ---pasa Harry, ven a probar todo esto.

---No puede ser ---susurró para sí ---no puede ser.

Harry se acercó a Sirius.

---¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ---le dijo.

---¡¡Viva México!!.

---¡Qué te pasa! ---dijo enfadado ---¡nunca en tu vida has ido a México! No puedes saber tanto ni estar gritando a los cuatro vientos que viva...

---¡Shhh, mejor ayúdame, necesito una mano!.

---Yo te ayudo "tigre" ---dijo la amiga mexicana de Sirius. La que trabajaba en el "table dance". TODOS los hombres dejaron de amontonarse y miraron a la mujer de escote peligroso y jeans cortos que acababa de llegar. Su cabello negro se agitó para saludar a Sirius con un ardiente beso.

---¡Wow! ¿Y quien eres tu preciosa?--- Ron se acerco hasta la chica y la miro picaramente

---Yo soy Maria Alejandra Guadalupe Rosita para servirle a usted y a Dios... --- respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba platos y se los pasaba a Sirius, haciendo que Ron comenzara a volar dentro de su imaginación

---¡AY! ---gritó Harry enfadado alejándose de la bola de "admiradores" de la chica.  
Salió de ahí preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba... ¡por qué todos estaban raros!, ¡por qué él era el único que se daba cuenta de las cosas! ¡¡Por qué!!.

Por ir pensando en mil cosas, chocó con alguien. Levantó la cara y vio a Hagrid.

---¡Harry! ---dijo.

---¡Hagrid!.

---¿Ocurre algo? Traes mala cara...

---Es sólo que no sé qué es lo que les pasa a todos... ¿no lo has notado? Todo el mundo está raro...

---¡Claro que sí! ---Exclamó el otro ---¡claro y raro riman...jajaja!.

---¡¿Qué?!.  
---Sí...jajaja ¡pipi! Jajaja.

Harry se puso en pie y se fue corriendo.

* * *

---¡Harry no corras, podrías caerte y así hacer que el mundo tiemble y entonces...!

---Cállate Hermione ---pidió de mal humor.

---¿Te puedo confesar un secreto y no lo dices? ---preguntó Hermione con nervios mientras Harry subía a los dormitorios.

---Aja..

---¡¡AMO A RONALD WEASLEY!!.

* * *

**_Notitas de la más bonita de las autoras (obvio, Miss Potter) : jeje_**

_HOLA! muchas gracias por leer nuestro súper fic ¡y perdón por tardarnos tanto en ponerlo! pero es que...verán...exámenes, uno que otro pleitillo, chicos guapos (ah, eso no) pues no teníamos tiempo ¡¡pero aquí tamos de nuevo!!_

_Bueno, ya que Miss Diggory dice que soy un "súper bombón", no me queda más que decirles que no hay bombón más rico que yo y que ¡¡nos dejen reviews!! por favor, no saben qué felices nos harían ¿vale? ah y perdón por venir de modesta hoy... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!_

**Notitas de las más romántica, cursi, linda e inteligente de las autoras (Miss Diggory):**

Miss Potter tiene razón... andamos de modestas . EL punto es que ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER NUESTRO FIC!!! Se que parecerá que es muy fácil todo esto pero... ¡NO! Las mejores locuras de este fic, se dan cuando estamos juntas y es pasa cada tercer milenio (o sea nunca!) Pero ojala y les haya gustado este chap y por favor.... ¡¡NO OLVIDEN DEJARNOS MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS REVIEWS!! ¿Vale?

Los queremos muchisisisisisisimo.... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RECOMENDACIONES...**

Las de Sayapabu- Potter y las de Miss Diggory Krum... más específico:

**HERMIONE Y UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE**: Obvio, como dice el título, se trata de un DH... realmente bello. ¡Léanlo y dejen reviews!

**LA OTRA CARA**: Es un JL, meoredadores, etc etc etc. Drama, romance, humor, de todo un poco... ¡LÉANLO POR FAVOR! Y no se olviden de los reviews...

**Recuerden, nuestras recomendaciones son certificadas por nosotras y son altamente (digamos un 100) recomendables...jeje**

**Como realmente son pocos los reviews que hemos recibido, los agradecimientos se acumularan con las que tengamos pero este chap... aún así ¡¡¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NOS DEJAN SU OPINI"N, QUEJAS, RECOMENDACIONES, SOLICITUDES, ETC ETC ETC!!!**


	7. Un respirador y un pez enamorado

**7. Un respirador y un pez enamorado**

Harry se despertó un poco mareado... creyó que todo lo del día anterior había sido solamente un sueño, y uno muy extraño... quiso imaginar que el abrir los ojos todo estaría normal, el mismo y sencillo Ron de siempre, la razonable y tranquila Hermione, la bella Cho que no le hablaba y cosas así...

Con algo de temor abrió los ojos, corrió el dosel y miro atónito a la cama de su mejor amigo... Al menos 10 sirvientes corrían de lado a lado en la habitación, y otros cinco rodeaban al chico: unos le hacían manicura, otros lo peinaban, otros aconsejaban acerca de su vestimenta y la relación con la moda otoño-invierno... un cocinero rechoncho y lleno de harina de pronto se acerco al pelirrojo...

Señor, su desayuno aún no esta listo... ¿y...? ¿cómo dijo que queria su tocino?

¡¡Ah!! ¿Nadie puede hacer nada bien sin mi ayuda? pregunto con aires de superioridad dije claramente... frito con mantequilla suiza Light junto a dos huevos hervidos de gallina del lejano oriente ¡¿acaso es tal difícil entender eso?!

Lo siento éste se retiro haciendo una extraña reverencia, en aquel instante Harry rió...

Creo que sigo soñando... con aire sarcástico menciono al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cabeza entre ambas manos y la sacudía levemente

Buenos días Harry Y no, ¡gracias a Dios no es un sueño! seguido de esto, Ron chasqueo los dedos y otros sirvientes acudieron al ojiverde para realizar las mismas tareas que en Ron

¡No! Déjenme... no es necesario el chico intentaba quitarse de encima a todas esas personas, estas se retiraron cuando el pelirrojo chasqueo nuevamente su mano

¿Deseas desayunar algo Harry? Puedes pedir lo que sea...

No Ron...

¿Qué tal...?

No gracias...

¿O quizás...?

¡Ron! Estoy bien prefiero ir al gran comedor....

Aunque... creo que no será necesario Ron puso una mirada pícara dirigida a la puerta, Harry volteo y quedo boquiabierto al ver lo siguiente: Cho, que vestía un camisón muy sexy, corto, escotado y en color azul cielo y encima una bata del mismo tono, traía una charola en las manos con un delicioso desayuno... realmente se veía bella... colocó la charola sobre una mesa, corrió hacia Harry, dio unas cuantas piruetas seguidas de un triple capirucho mortal cayendo encima de Harry...

Buenos días amorcito... sin esperar respuesta, la guapa china comenzó a darle largos besos apasionados estilo destapa caños... Harry, a pesar de que no le parecía mala idea tener a la chica que le gustaba en camisón, besándolo en la cama y con el desayuno listo, trato de quitársela de encima

Cho... espera sus manos impidieron que ella continuara la sesión de pasión

¿Qué pasa cuchurrumi?

Es que... Harry miro avergonzados a los presentes ( Ron y los sirvientes) ¿No te parece que no es el lugar ni el momento?

Harry... ¡¡¡¡te avergüenza nuestro amor!!!! la chica echo al llanto total

No... es que... simplemente...

Es por esa Weasley ¿verdad? ¡¡Desgraciado mentiroso!! Cho después de su fuerte sollozo, le dio un ligero ataque de histeria por lo cual había tomado a su amorcito a duros almohadazos

Tranquila Cho... no tengo nada que ver con Ginny la chica paro en seco y abrazo fuertemente a Harry, con tanta fuerza que casi casi lo asfixiaba...

Eres un amor ¿lo sabes? Por eso te amo Harry seguía confuso ¿por qué todo el mundo actuaba taaaan extraño? Por cierto corazoncito de melón... te tengo una sorpresa... ¡¡TUBULOS APIRA!! Se paro en medio de la cama, sacó de entre su bata su varita, pronuncio este hechizo y al momento apareció un tubo que salía desde el techo y llegaba hasta el colchón... de pronto una voz proveniente de no se donde dijo

¡¡¡Cama numero tres, cama numero tres, Cho la china sensual... baila así!!! al instante el punchis punchis sonó por toda la habitación y Cho comenzó el espectáculo

¡¡¿QUÉ HACES CHO?!! pregunto aún más extrañado y confundido el chico al verla colgándose en una forma muy sepsy del tubo

Esta es tu sorpresa chocolatito decía la chica con voz sensual mientras se quitaba la bata al ritmo de la música y se la lanzaba sobre la cabeza a Harry... cuando él vio que estaba dispuesta a quitarse el camisón, mas abochornado que nunca en su vida, tomo la sabana de su cama, la cubrió con ella y salieron de la habitación.

¿No te gusto mi sorpresa? ¡¡¿Acaso bailo tan mal?!! nuevamente le vino un ataque de lagrimas

¡No Cho! Bailas muy bien pero... simplemente... creo que mejor otro día ¿vale? Harry pensó que lo mejor en ese momento era seguirle la corriente Que te parece si te vas a bañar, cambiar y arreglar y nos vemos en el Gran Comedor

Esta bien dulcecito de leche... ¡¡te voy a extrañar mucho!! Cho se le colgó a Harry en señal de despedida, pareciera que no lo vería dentro de mucho tiempo...

Eh... yo también vaciló el chico, una vez que se la bajo de encima, se retiro al baño... necesitaba estar un tiempo solo para pensar ¿qué onda con su mundo?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Entrando al Gran comedor Harry pensó que tan solo había sido un mal día ya que en aquel lugar al parecer todo estaba como siempre... Camino hasta el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor donde encontró a Hermione revolviendo su avena

---Hola Hermione... --- dijo sin animo alguno

---Eh... hola...

---¿Cómo has amanecido el día de hoy?

---Bien... creo – Harry la miro, lucia normal, como su amiga de siempre... no estaba ni gritando ni diciendo tonterías a mas no poder...---¡Oye! Te puedo decir un secreto...

---Seguro--- se acerco su oído lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de su boca...

--- Adiós...

---¿Qué? --- alzo la cabeza y la miro a los ojos sin entender

---¡Adiós mundo cruel, ya nunca te veré... Yo diré que no te conocí! --- la chica, muy animada, entonaba esta tonadilla... Harry seguía incrédulo --- ¡Pero ya todos comprenderán... que magnifico es dejar este mundo cruel! --- acto seguido la chica se estrello con la mesa quedando inmóvil... Harry prefirió dejar las cosas así, no fuese que las empeorara... espero unos minutos mas mientras bajaba Ron.

---¡Mi bella Hermione! Déjame decirte que hoy has amanecido mas... mas... enmarañada que nunca--- La chica había alzado la cabeza mientras su cabellera caía sobre su cara... parecía haber tomado el comentario de Ron como un cumplido pues sonreía ampliamente...--- Desayunemos ¿quieren? --- con un chasquido dos sirvientes llegaron a lado de Ron y mientras que uno le ponía con delicadeza un babero de bebe en tono azulado otro le preparaba los cubiertos junto con un plato con su desayuno: tocino frito con mantequilla suiza Light junto a dos huevos hervidos de gallina del lejano oriente...

---¿Qué es eso? --- pregunto algo asustado a Hermione mientras señalaba los extraños huevos

---Es... --- pero algo interrumpió la voz de Ron, el sonido de un motor rugiendo a todo lo que daba... todo mundo giro la cabeza hacia la entrada, cuando vieron a un chico de cabello encendido y relamido en una motocicleta clásica... Tomo velocidad y freno de golpe frente al trío... se quedaron boquiabiertos, el guapo galán bajo del vehículo y con gran frescura se quito las gafas oscuras... mostró un sonrisa sensual ante las cuales las presentes quedaron embobadas...

---¿Qué tal?

---¡¿PERCY?! ?!--- preguntaron al unísono los tres Gryff's

---Ese es mi nombre... --- contesto con voz cachonda --- ¿Qué tal guapa? --- guiño un ojo a Hermione con lo cual ella solo se puso color rojo jitomate--- ¿Cómo has estado hermanito? ¿Ya tienes novia? Yo te podría dar unos consejos...

---Eh...

---No te preocupes... ser todo un Don Juan viene en la sangre Weasley

--- ¿Pero que haces aquí?

---Veras Ron... vengo por un estúpido e inútil asunto del Ministerio, pero resulta que esta tontería es ultra hiper duper súper secreta... pero, por ser tu... luego te lo digo, cuando estemos solos --- miro con mirada amenazadora hacia Harry y Hermione--- Luego nos vemos, una mujer de 25 años me espera lista en su casa... dijo que quería tratar unos asunto muy íntimos... sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? --- se monto nuevamente en el vehículo, y sin quitar esa nueva expresión de su rostro, se coloco las gafas que lo hacían lucir mas galán y arrancó el motor... --- Se me olvidaba, te tengo un regalo... lo mas probable es que lo recibas hoy

--- ¡¿Y que es?! --- cuestiono con gran emoción

---Ya lo veras, no desesperes... digamos, que te ayudara a relajarte --- dicho esto, avanzó a gran velocidad, dio una vuelta en U y salio saludando con la mano hacia algunas chicas de 7 curso

--- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! --- preguntó alarmado Harry, realmente TODO el mundo se estaba volviendo loco... Percy, el rey del orden y la firmeza y disciplina había ido hasta allá en moto de chico malo, con nuevo look y toda la cosa y encima de todo, parecía que le importaba más ligarse a las chavas que nada en el mundo ¡incluso más que su preciado trabajo en el Ministerio!

--- No tengo la menor idea...

--- Pero se ve ¡BIEN PAPAZOTE! --- ambos chicos se volvieron hacia Granger que tenia una sonrisa mas amplia de lo común

---Mejor desayunamos ¿no? --- aconsejo Harry mientras se servia algunas tostadas con jarabe

---Muero de hambre... --- Ron tomo su fino tenedor de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes traídos especialmente para él desde Swazilandia y se disponía a comer el primer bocado... pero nuevamente se vieron interrumpidos, en esta ocasión debido a decenas de aleteos, era la hora del correo... Un grupo de 6 lechuzas se dirigió rápidamente a los chicos, dejando caer sobre la mesa una caja de tamaño considerable... algunas de ellas se acercaron hasta el pelirrojo dándole picotazos a su plato

--- ¡NO! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Este es mi desayuno! --- los tres aves que habían intentado comer algo, emitieron unos chillidos de desaprobación y emprendieron el vuelo

--- ¿Qué es Ron?

---No lo sé Harry... lo mejor será abrirlo

--- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Si la abres todos quedaremos reducidos en cenizas!! --- grito con desesperación Hermione

---Eh... lo dudo chiquita, solo es una caja --- después de pelear diez minutos mas y convencer al fin a la chica de que aquello no era una bomba producto de un ataque terrorista, Ron comenzó a quitarle la envoltura de color blanco hasta quedarse con una caja de cartón con un enorme letrero que decía "_Respirador_" ---¡Perfecto!

---¿Qué es eso? --- pregunto un tanto alarmado el pelirrojo mientras que Hermione y otros presentes en la mesa desorbitaban los ojos al ver tremendo y extraordinario regalo

---¿Qué que es eso? ¡Harry, es el nuevo respirador 2004! --- contestó casi a gritos Dean Thomas, el más cercano al trío y a la enorme caja...

---¡Vamos, fuera de aquí! No hay nada que ver... --- protesto a la multitud... luego dirigiéndose en voz baja a sus amigos--- estos envidiosos querrán robarlo, mejor vayamos a otro lado... --- los tres salieron del comedor en busca de un aula vacía, finamente encontraron una camino al vestíbulo... --- Ahora, veamos a este bebe...

Ron se paso la lengua por los labios y frotó ambas manos... sin esperar algo más, el chico despedazó la caja hasta tener frente a él su respirador: constaba de varias cápsulas al centro hasta formar una media esfera de donde salían media docena de mascarillas para respirar... a un costado tenía botones de diversos colores que abrían los compartimentos centrales...

---Algunos de ustedes tendría la amabilidad de explicarme ¡¿qué demonios es esto?!

---Tranquilo Harry.... podrías invocarlos --- con temor pronunció Hermione que miraba de lado a lado la habitación

---¡¿Ahora de que hablas?! Me estas volviendo loco

---No... si eso ya estas... --- se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta una de las esquinas donde se quedo hablando sola... Harry sin darle más importancia de la que ya le estaba dando, se giro con Ron

---¡Ahhhh!

---¡Hola Harry!

---Me espantaste ---- esta había sido porque el pelirrojo traía ya colocada una de las mascarillas y un foquito verde indicaba que la cápsula de Marihuana estaba encendida... se la zafó de la cara con mirada adormilada y feliz

---Percy es el mejor de mis hermanos... lo amaré eternamente

---¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme que es esto?

---¡Obvio! Es el respirador 2004... es un aparato que ayuda a relajar el cuerpo liberando vapores de...

---¿De drogas? ---Harry estaba leyendo sobre la caja

---Shhhh... digamos que son toxinas que ayudan a viajar

---¿Tu hermano te regaló una maquina que te ayuda a drogarte?

---No es eso....

---¡Se lo que son! ¡Hasta el mundo muggle lo saben!

---Mira Padre Potter, se a lo que me estoy metiendo... además será muy necesario en este curso ¡y que decir del 7! Hasta tú estarás rogando por una sesión de viaje... --- Ron le dio la espalda y continuó con la mascarilla en su nariz... ¡¡¡El mundo estaba desquiciado!!! Su amigo ahora se drogaba, Hermione parecía más loca cada día y el resto de las personas estaban de cabeza ¡¿Qué acaso era el único que se percataba de

esto?!

Salió del aula y pensó en la primera clase... ¡espera! Aún era 14 de Agosto ¡Aun no empezaban las clases! Entonces ¿por que los habían llamado a Hogwarts? Algo debía estar pasando y lo averiguaría... Siguió caminando por el pasillo y doblo a la izquierda en las escaleras hacía la segunda planta, el despacho de Dumbledore ¡el debería decirle algo útil! Pero una boca impidió que siguiera con su camino... La chica de cabello de fuego lo besaba con pasión recorriendo hasta el ultimo rincón de sus labios y garganta mientras que ponía las manos de Harry en su espalda y trasero... ella simplemente despeinaba su cabello una y otra vez hasta arrinconar a su amado contra la pared...

Realmente Harry no se podía quejar, abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver la vestimenta de Ginny: era una blusa escolar pero tremendamente escotada, junto con una minifalda tipo escocesa y botas con el tacón más alto que había visto; su cara completamente maquillada en tonos oscuros la hacía ver más guapa... podía quedarse ahí un buen rato y disfrutar de los quereres de la vida, pero pensando con cordura, detuvo esto...

---Ginny................ espera.................... no de...........deberíamos.............. hacer.....esto --- pero la chica no cesaba con los fogosos besos

---¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! --- entre tanta mano de la chica Weasley (parecía pulpo) Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a ver a Cho con su cara roja del coraje quien lo tomo por la espalda y lo jaló casi hasta ahorcarlo ---¡¿Qué te ocurre?! Pensé que habíamos quedado en olvidar lo pasado y empezar de nuevo ¡y lo primero que haces es enredarte con esta Weasley!

---El no se esta enredando.... ¡Ya estaba enredado desde hace mucho tiempo!

---Veo que no te fue suficiente la paliza que te di en el duelo de salchichas ¿verdad?

---Hace falta más que una estúpido duelo para vencerme Chang... ¡y Harry es mío! --- lo jaló por al corbata y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un aula vacía (recordemos que no hay clases), cerró la puerta con doble seguro

---¡Ábreme Ginny! ¡Harry solo me quiere a mí! --- se podía escuchar desde el otro lado mientras golpeaba sin parar la puerta de madera

---¡Pues que él decida eso! --- caminó hasta el escritorio donde se sentó con pose sexy y seductora dejando ver buena parte de la pierna... usando un tono de voz completamente distinto al suyo, volviéndolo irresistible, llamó a su amado--- Señor Potter... supe que se portó muy mal... y necesita un castigo--- pero sin que nadie se percatase, una lucha comenzó en el interior del moreno

---_Es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo... hazme caso--- en esta esquina: ¡las neuronas! ( o lo que se suponía eran)_

_---Pero esta que arde... tan solo una probadita--- en este otra: ¡las hormonas! --- ¡Qué te cuesta!_

_---No Harry, solo da la media vuelta y sal..._

_---Nadie se enterara de esto... todos tenemos que satisfacer estas necesidades_

_---¡Escúchame Harry! Sería como traicionar a Ron... además solo estaría jugando con ella, a ti te gusta Cho y nadie más_

_---¿No querrás despertar mojadito otra vez verdad? --- esto ya no era una recomendación ¡era una amenaza!--- ¡Vamos! _

_---Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida... --- y estas, ya eran suplicas_

_---¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, HAZLO!_

Las ganas pudieron más que nada y sin pensarlo otra vez, el chico se abrió paso entre la bancas hasta llegar a la pelirroja... Ginny pasó tentadoramente sus manos por el rostro húmedo de Harry y comenzó nuevamente la sesión de pasión, fogosidad y cachondería... y para evitar que se le fuera, lo abrazó con ambas piernas.

_---¡Bien Harry! Ya que nos deshicimos de las estúpidas neuronas... ahora solo estamos tu, yo y esas manos ágiles y traviesas que tienes... ¿Qué te parece desabrochar un botoncito ?_

Como bueno esclavo, la orden fue llevada a cabo de inmediato... las manos, aunque temblorosas, se acercaron hasta la parte inferior de la blusa y desabotonaron el primero de cinco botones... Ginny, un tanto desesperada, se separó del moreno

---¡Te tardas mucho!--- y sin más nada que decir, se abrió la blusa sin importarle romperle los botones... Harry se quedó impresionado

---_¡Voltéate! ¡No veas Harry! ¡Es solo una niñita! --- su cerebro parecía haber despertado_

_---¡Disfruta! ¡Aprovecha la ocasión! ¡Ella lo quiere!--- las hormonas estaban ya impacientes... morían por un poco de acción_

---Harry ¿qué ocurre? --- preguntó angustiada al ver que el chico se había volteado más asustado que un ratón a punto de morir--- ¿No te gustó lo que viste?

---¡Yo no ví nada! ¡Lo juro!

---¿Y por que no?--- se puso de frente al chico como si nada

---Mejor me voy--- sin ver nada se fue hasta la puerta... quito el hechizo de la cerradura, puso la mano sobre el picaporte para girarlo pero no fue necesario, pues alguien desde el otro lado lo hizo por él...

---Venga profesor Snape, aquí nadie nos verá --- decía mientras entraba abrazada de éste, su usual moño apretado se había soltado dejando ver una cabellera ondulada y castaña

---Pero... si alguien nos pillara, creo que eso aumentaría la acción--- la voz de Snape era otra completamente distinta ¡de hecho, aterraba! (era sensual... al menos, intento de)

Harry no tuvo que explicar lo que estaba pensando, su cara lo decía todo ¡¿¿¿¿Snape y McGonagall, juntos????! No, una cosa era Ginny y Cho peleando por su amor, pero otra muy pero muy distinta era McGonagall derramando pasión con Snape.

---Creo que estaremos bien aquí--- dijo Snape mientras su mirada recorría el aula y se detenía justamente en Harry... ---¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

---Ya me iba--- contestó simplemente, aún no quitaba su cara de "perrrrdón?"

---Exigimos privacidad ¡ahora resulta que ni en mi escuela puedo tener privacidad con el hombre al que amo! --- gritó McGonagall mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su blusa.

Harry se dio la vuelta, si no había querido ver a Ginny definitivamente no vería a McGonagall ¡NO! mejor se regresaba con Ginny...lo cual no era mala idea pues no estaba mal, tenía buen cuerpo, olía bien, besaba bien...¡NO! no debía.

Dio una última mirada a la pelirroja y se fue corriendo... decidió volver al Gran Comedor en donde se encontraba de menos la mitad de Gryffindor viendo el respirador de Ron.

---Me toca probar--- gritó Lavander Brown, mientras una mareada Parvati Patil se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

---¡NO! --- gritó Hermione ---tú ya lo usaste, me toca saber qué se siente con el crack.

---¿Crack? --- gritó Harry haciendo el silencio. No podía más...iba a explotar...pronto...¡ahora! ---¡¡qué es lo que les pasa a todos!!

---Discúlpenlo--- dijo Ron encendiendo un puro "Cuba" (el mejor de los mejores puros que puede haber) ---ha estado un poco exaltado estos días. Mi hermana lo vuelve loco...

---¡Cállate Ron!

Otro silencio...

---Se ha atrevido a callar al poderoso Weasley--- dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy por lo bajo.

---¡Qué es lo que pasa...por que todos actúan tan raros!

---¡Harry...me da miedo que griteeees! --- chilló Hermione.

Harry estaba a punto de dar otro grito aún más potente y desesperado que los dos anteriores, cuando (una vez más) llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. El ojiverde se rindió y se sentó acompañado de sus amigos.

---Tengo hambre... ---

---Acabas de comer, Hermione--- le recordó Ron.

---Pero es que el mundo se está quedando sin comida, sin aire, sin agua, sin vida....¡¡necesito nutrirme para estar lista para el fin del mundo!!

---Sí, creo que estás en lo correcto--- la apoyó Parvati tomando su tenedor y comenzando a comer desesperadamente.

Harry miró atónito...¡todos comenzaron a comer alocadamente! Pensó que si no hacía lo mismo, o al menos comía un poco, sería linchado...

No estaba tan mal, al menos comía pastelillos...le iba a dar un trago a su jugo de naranja, cuando algo cayó en él. Con asco lo hizo a un lado y tomó el tenedor para sacar lo que fuere que fuese aquello. De pronto, sintió más asco aún, pues parecía que acababa de pinchar algo vivo. Sacó el tenedor del jugo y casi se muere ¡¡Había un pez partido a la mitad!! el jugo, de ser naranja, pasó a ser rojo.

---Fenomenal--- gritó Neville poniéndose de pie ---Yo puedo salvarte, Harry Potter, soy más valiente que tú....¿recuerdan cuando salvé la piedra filosofal? --- Harry asintió, el respirador sí afectaba.

---¡Augh! ¿qué es eso? --- gritó una Hermione horrorizada. Por un momento pareció ser ella, la misma niña que se la pasaba regañándolos por todo lo que hacían, la niña que nunca había aceptado estupideces a la hora de la comida...pero nooooooooo...un momento después: ---¡¡Es un hermoso pez color azul turquesa!!

---Me llamo "Chichico" --- dijo el pez...¡¡el pez estaba hablando!!

---¿No lo habías matado? --- preguntó Dean Thomas.

---Es un fantasma... --- dijo Ron simplemente ---¿no sabían que cuando se mata a un animal pequeño por la mitad su alma se sale haciéndolo fantasma? de verás...bola de ignorantes. ---

---Hola nena--- dijo el pez a Hermione ---¿alguien te ha dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo?"

Hermione puso cara de whaaat?" pero un momento después puso una enorme sonrisa.

---Amo este pez

* * *

_HOLAAA!!_ ¡por fin! aquí tamos (muajaja) hemos emergido de las sombras Oo je, je. Buno, pues espero que les guste este chap porque está requetepadrisimisimo ¡eh! y que nos dejen muchos reviews. Perdonen la tardanza T-T todo es culpa de Miss Diggory (pueden lincharla a ella) además ¡¡estamos en prepa lo que implica tareas y chicos guapos no correspondidos!! los queremos. Bayo!!

De mi parte (o sea, _Miss Diggory Krum)_ solo dire gracias... por la paciencia, por los reviews ypor amarnos Oo... creo que eso no verdad??? La culpa la tiene Miss Potter que no carbura hasta oler quemado... traducción: no le llega la inspiration oki??? (De que me quejo... yo toy igual ¬¬)

EN fin... ahí le dejo por el momento (Lean mi fic vale??? **LA OTRA CARA** recuerden el titulo y lean...)

PD: AMO A MIGUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
